Talk:Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina's Page There are lots of error in Kushina's page, please fix it. :What's wrong with it? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:45, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong in her page Princezzhinata (talk) 01:50, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Your information on her page is accurate, though you would have more data on her if any of you had the read the Yondaime Gaiden. :Isn't that fan made...I know u'r not takin about Kakashi Gaiden, cause she didn't appear there at all...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3246584/1/ if its that...U shud know anything fanmade has no place in this wiki...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No view it on One-nmanga.blogspot.com, it is not at all fan made it even has Masashi Kishimoto's copyright imprinted on it although I might be wrong as the art work I saw on this particular Gaiden, didn't match Kishimoto's style to some degree (it didn't seem like his shading style and whatnot) so it could be fan made... (I know this as I am a manga artist myself..) :It is fan-made. If you'd check that copyright notice, you'd see "story and artwork © -kunoichi-san," with the address of her deviantART page. :PS, please sign your posts. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RVT War mid-sept 24.118.153.134, there are some things wrong with the edit you are engaging in a revert war with. Affiliation is an item, it's not the start of a sentence. Sentence grammar is not followed when adding a bit of info. In fact whether Former or Formerly is placed there doesn't matter because when the infoboxes are used that will just be put in the past affiliations area. Please do not persist with this change anymore. And as for the other issue: (changes from my version and yours are marked with strikes and underlines) ;My text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be more beautiful than when she was young . Much of Naruto's personality was inherited from her. ;Your text :When she was young she had red hair and she looked much like a boy, grew up to be very beautiful . m uch Naruto's personality was inherited from her including pigheadedness . Firstly, beauty is an opinion. You can't say very beautiful and state it as a fact. The only thing that is NPOV is to state that they are more beautiful then they were when they were younger. Secondly, we don't need to know that pigheadedness was included in part of Naruto's inherited personality it's not the only thing that he inherited and do remember traits similar to that that he may have gotten from his father instead. And lastly, you're reverting in favor of bad grammar! You're removing the proper capital case of grammar and also removing the of which is very important to the sentences grammar. Please do not revert in favor of these again. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 15, 2007 @ 02:45 (UTC) Kushi Kushi Kushi Naruto would have been much better off if Kushina was there to take care of him. I think she is very beautiful. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 21:45, 19 March 2008 (UTC) i get the feeling she's peins new body sor some reason :I don't believe it should be included even as a Speculation section. The body looks nothing like Kushina, besides even if Kushina did cut her hair, it would not have that look of several strands. It would still be solid as she appears in the manga. Why is it included in her page? I removed it because it does not belong there! Revan46 14:12, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::It will be much easier to really know when the hair color of that body is shown at some point.Darthwin 19:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of Kushina's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC)--ShounenSuki 07:50, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :It seems that according to the third databook, she isn't affiliated with Konohagakure. --ShounenSuki 19:11, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Where do you find the third databook?Hopemon 03:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) This is kind of irrelevant but I just read it and could we add to her page about Kishimoto will be soon adressing her "death" or something? Kushina Uzumaki Some believe (along with me) that Kushina Uzumaki Went to the Whirlpool village after she found out about what minato did to naruto out of grief since most believed that she would die from a broken heart from Minato Dieing :So? It is speculating, something that dosen't belong here. Jacce 06:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :And would'nt she come back for Naruto, who leaves their child for twelve years because their husband died, would'nt he want her to look after their child.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) where is uzumaki kushina right now..... she's still alive or has died??? :Nobody knows. Jacce 13:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I think she died by while giving birth to Naruto. :I read somewhere (probably the 3rd databook, just can't remember exactly) that whether Kushina is dead or not and where she is will be explained later in the manga. LapisScarab 01:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :it is posible that kushina will apear in a new arc.something like naruto's family arc. It would be a possibility though Whirlpool is believed to not exist anymore, as Jiraiya referred to it in the past tense ("The once Land of Whirlpool")... LeafNinja.com Apparently for quite a few months this page primarily contained information copied from LeafNinja.com, the page has been reverted back to an old version, and the infobox and small pieces that weren't part of the copyrighted text have been merged in. The article is now more of a stub than before, any help in improving it is appreciated. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 29, 2008 @ 03:04 (UTC) Correct Grammar Uzumaki Kushina IS the mother of Uzumaki Naruto, not was. She is and always will be his mother. Please correct. :It is not about if she was or is Naruto's mother, it is about if she is dead or alive. Jacce 10:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) But that's not what it says, it says she was the mother of Naruto, implying that she no longer is the mother of Naruto. It would be correct to say "Kushina Uzumaki is the (presumed deceased) mother of Naruto Uzumaki", or something to that affect. * That is correct. Marriage Why is it written that minato and kushina became lovers? Surely they married? :Because there is no proof they were actually married. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) According to many fanfics they got married in secret because of the counsel. I find that very easy to believe because the counsel is filled with old people who have gone senile. : I must ask you to be critical to your sources. The fanfics were made of fans, and not by the people who makes the story. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 12:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Are ninja's allowed to marry? :So far, several ninjas has been shown married, like Fourth Kazekage. Jacce | Talk 12:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) That's not entirely the point, the point is we can assume they are married, though we have no valid proof saying they are "married" and this wiki is dedicated to compiling accurate information, so obviously we cannot post "hunches" and whatnot, we need solid proof before it can be posted as "she is married to Minato"...--Artist of Flash (talk) 14:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Protect :y not protect this page, its not like any new info on her will come out any time soon, and it'll stop fan speculation AlienGamer Talk :Fixed. Just IP for now. Jacce | Talk 15:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) what I was trying to say in my summary was that I wouldn't mind the sources to be present. Damn that enter button. It should stop being so close to the rest of the buttons >:O ~Hakinu (talk | ) 08:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uzumaki i know its errelavant but i think she might be high in counsel because her name means whirlpool correct me if i am wrong Nicknaruto (talk) 03:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC)nicknaruto Uzumaki Are you sure that her last name is Uzumaki ? I mean - this name can be made for naruto so nobody can say he is 4 Hokage son ? :Sign your posts next time and yes, we're sure about her last name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kushina Quote When does Kushina ever say "No... you belong here... Naruto..."? :Most recent chapter. If thats what she actually said, I do not care.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Some sites here are saying that she said 'village,' not 'here,' but that is what the http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/69878488/17 site I went to gave, so what is going on? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Different translators translate the same text differently. It one problem with having so many different languages. Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is kinda a significant difference though. (talk) 01:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) We don't know what the original Japanese says. Who knows? maybe the words for "Here" and "village" sound similar or have similar kanji. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the sooner we can find out the sooner we can start clearing up Narutopedia, because a lot of new edits are getting confusing. (talk) 02:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we should probably use the official VIZ when it comes out. Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dear God, no. The VIZ translation is awful. If we followed that, Dust Release and Storm Release would be called Particle Style and Gale Style; and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi would be Inferno Style: Flame Control. Terrible translations. Omnibender - Talk - 02:19, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes yes we all know Viz can't translate well when they don't have to. Just use the first one we got and be done with it for now. It'll have to be changed to whatever VIZ decides anyway and unless any of you can find us a RAW we have to wait for ShounenSuki to pop up randomly tell us what was actually said.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:40, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Viz does a competent job with plain dialogue, typically much better than 99% of scanlations (presumably because they have hindsight). It's the names of stuff that they suffer with. ''~SnapperT '' 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Off topic. Does anyone have a reliable translation that we can use? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Like TU3 said, once there's a decent RAW somewhere, ShounenSuki is our go-to guy. Omnibender - Talk - 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :So, according to ShounenSuki, she says neither "here" nor "village". ''~SnapperT '' 20:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Quote I Dont know how things work here....but i saw at the trivia pannel missing something...The one in charge could write at the Trivia pannel..Both Kushina and Minato have appeared within Narutos Mind...how do u think? Unusual jutsu and the fox Should we really count those chains she created as being a part of her jutsu? It could be only related to the seal or the 'inner mind' thing Naruto has (we need a name for that) in a manner similiar to Killer Bee (growing a fist out of a tenticle which turns into a mouth) with her chakra attached to it being the reason the Fox recognized it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what her "unique chakra" will officially be described as, but I don't recall seeing solid objects created out of chakra before in the manga, besides ice release and dust release. earth release uses existing nearby earth and it is manipulated. the chains are made of chakra, be they strictly shape-manipulated chakra like rasengan or hinata's jutsu, or yet another advanced nature type manipulation. there are still a couple unused combinations for advanced nature types, afterall--SkyFlicker (talk) 10:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Trivia - Sakura comparison "Both have uniquely-colored hair. Kushina's is bright red, and Sakura's is pink." ... Seriously? Karin's and Nagato's hair is blood-red. Karui's is magenta. Konan's and Kisame's is blue. Kakashi's is silver/grey from birth, Suigetsu's is white with blue shadows. There's a filler nin with pale green hair, and one of the Mizukage's aides has this shade too as far as i can recall. Pain's and Juugo's shade of orange isn't exactly natural either. Etcetera. Since "unique" hair isn't that rare, "uniquely" colored is only relevant if the color is both strange and *identical*, because Sakura and Kushina don't have a monopoly on weird hair colors. If anyone should be compared to Kushina for their hair color it should be Karin and Nagato, as they're much closer to Kushina's shade of red. (talk) 21:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Aran :Most of the 10 or so comparisons to Sakura across the wiki are stupid. They basically amount to "Kishimoto has a really low opinion of women". ''~SnapperT '' 02:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I agree with Aran - besides, Sakura's hair colour was never regarded as unique, or as her notable feature. Her forehead, yes, but not hair. I think that statement should be removed. The other statements make more sense, even if the whole comparisons thing is stupid. --Kiadony (talk) 10:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC)